


Thanksgiving Dinner

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS Rarepair Weekend, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Craig somewhat regretted coming to this Thanksgiving dinner that Brock and Tyler suddenly decided to host this year for all their friends. They had invited all of their friends that were currently in the US and that meant a lot of people with very playful, stubborn attitudes and situations could get out of hand pretty fast.And they did.





	

Craig somewhat regretted coming to this Thanksgiving dinner that Brock and Tyler suddenly decided to host this year for all their friends. They had invited all of their friends that were currently in the US and that meant a lot of people with very playful, stubborn attitudes and situations could get out of hand pretty fast.

And they did.

Craig was currently hiding for his life and for the life of the only white dress shirt he owned. He didn’t remember what exactly had started the current battle above the tabletop, but he wanted no part in it. He could see and hear the food going splat near him and he scrunched his nose up in response.

“Psst!” Craig whirled around as fast as he could while crawling and saw Marcel crouched, he rapidly crawled his way and sat next to the other man. They could both hear maniacal laughter and giggles from everyone still throwing food.

Craig turned towards Marcel, “I’m not exactly sure what happened?” Marcel shrugged.

“Evan called Tyler fat and Brock threw Brock-oli, ” he paused and winked as Craig let out a small laugh, “at Evan and Evan threw some corn at Brock, the fucker missed! It landed in Tyler’s eye and that’s when all hell broke loose!” He rolled his eyes but his smile betrayed how he really felt about his friend’s shenanigans.

Marcel had managed to snag a family sized bag of chips before he hid under the table. He and Craig shared the chips while the rest of their friends messed around. At some point, the guys asked where they had run off to and Marcel had covered Craig’s mouth before he gave them away.

“Shhhhhh! They’ll make us help clean up if they find us.”

Craig nodded and as soon as Marcel let him go he giggled and the sound made Marcel blush and feel bashful. He wordlessly offered the bag of chips over to the British man and sort of glared at the bottom of the table above his head. Craig laid his head on Marcel’s shoulder and started to feel his eyelids get really heavy with sleep. Marcel was also feeling a little sleepy so he slowly laid down and was careful to keep a sleeping Craig from hitting his head and wrapped an arm around the British man and fell asleep under the thanksgiving table to the buzz of their friends chatting above their heads.

Brock later found them, after the rest of them cleaned up. He wanted to call the guys over to look at the cuteness but he decided to just retrieve a blanket and cover the sleeping young men and let them sleep away the rest of Thanksgiving.


End file.
